Retsu Unohana
Retsu Unohana (卯ノ花 烈, Unohana Retsu), formerly known as Yachiru Unohana (卯ノ花八千流, Unohana Yachiru), is a founding member of "The Divisions" alongside Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and was originally the 11th Division Captain and First Kenpachi. She officially passed the title down to the new captain and former student, Gonroku Shibata. She is currently the 4th Division Capain, as well as Soul Society's best healer, second only to Tenjirō Kirinji, whom was promoted to the Royal Guard. Prior to founding the Divisions, Unohana was regarded and forever branded as Soul Soceity's most diabolical criminal to ever exist. Appearance Unohana has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. As captain of the 11th Division, and even before joining the Divisions, she kept her hair long and free flowing. When she fought, it would move in the wind like black satin. It was during this time that she encountered a young Kenpachi Zaraki and sustained a deep wound between her collar bone that left a permenant scar. The only wound she has ever recieved, as stated by her. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Now a captain of the 4th Division, she has opted to wear her hear in a long braid that's tied around her neck and goes down her front, covering the scar. Unlike most Shinigami who carry their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield. Personality Unohana was regarded as the most diabolical criminal within Soul Society's history and known as a merciless killer. When battling, an almost maniacal grin appears on her face as if possessed by demons. She greatly enjoyed the thrills of battle, constantly looking for the next challenge. The only time where she felt truly fulfilled, was her fight with a young Zaraki, a mere child. Her battle with him left her greatly attached to the boy, recognizing the potential within him. Understanding that he willingly locked a portion of his power to fight evenly with her, she greatly resented the fact that she was so much weaker than him and after sustaining her injury holds a grudge against him. Out of all the members within the Divisions, Unohana has the deepest hatred towards Okinu Yoarashi, the Captain of the 12th Division. She greatly objected to her becoming captain and has always found issue with her. They openly show disdain for one another and has stated that she could never trust that woman. Shortly after being promoted to the 4th Division after Tenjirō Kirinji's promotion to the Royal Guard, Unohana took on a warmer and gentle personality in an effort to redefine herself. She is now a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, several members of the Eleventh Division and even her fellow Captains fear her. The only person she seems to hold a fondness for is Gonroku Shibata, who was once her lieutenant before becoming captain of the 11th Division after her. Their relationship could be described as a sort mother and son, and she actively scolded him whenever he seemed to slack off or show little interest in classes. Unohana likes strong flavored food, preferring it to bland tasting dishes. In her free time, she climbs mountains throughout Rukongai, during these excursions, she collects medicinal herbs. Once a month, she holds an ikebana class for the members of her division. Unohana is also the President of the Ikebana Club (Flower Arranging Society.) History When she held the name Yachiru, she was regarded as the most diabolical criminal to ever exist in Soul Society, though it is unknown what her crimes were during that time. It was during this time that she, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and eleven other powerful shinigami founded the first generation of the Gotei 13 named The Divisions. Also, due to her mastery of all schools of swordsmanship, she was given the title "Kenpachi", a title only given to the strongest Shinigami of that time. When the Divisions were formed, she was assigned as captain of the 11th Division, a division specializing in melee combat and swordsmanship. One of her missions led her to eliminate warriors on the edges of Rukongai with her squad members. Having lost interest in fighting, Unohana wandered from place to place in search of something that would please her sword and came across a young Kenpachi Zaraki standing on the pile of corpses. Without warning, he lunged at the captain and struck her between the collarbone, resulting in the noticeable scar she has today. Even though wounded, she continued to fight him and greatly enjoyed the battle. While the battle continued on, Unohana knew that the boy was stronger than her and fearing the chance of losing a worthy opponent, the boy unconsciously sealed his power to allow them to fight. This resulted in his defeat and Unohana claiming that the boy would one day grow to be the next Kenpachi. Knowing that Tenjirō Kirinji was to be promoted to the Royal Guard, Yamamoto ordered that she begin training in the art of Kaidou ("Healing Kidō"), as she had the most potential among all other captains. She also took on a student who would take over as the Second Kenpachi. Her choice was Gonroku Shibata who showed great promise, but due to the circumstances of her promotion, she was unable to fulfill the trial by combat to earn the title of Kenpachi. Once she and Gonroku had gained enough experience for their respective positions, she became the new 4th Division Captain and Gonroku was promoted to 11th Division Captain, as well as the Second Kenpachi. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Although originally a captain known for the art of killing, Unohana is also a naturally gifted medic who is unrivaled in her ability to treat wounds and injuries within Soul Society. As captain of a division that specializes in healing, Unohana is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional and herbal healing techniques, being taught advanced techniques by Tenjirō Kirinji. Her skill in treatments is so advanced that she is able to not only treat shinigami and other spirits, but also humans and hollows as well. Kidō Master: As one of the oldest and most experienced captains, Unohana has advanced knowledge of kidō and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō, or Kaidō, are unrivaled within Soul Society. She's so adept at using Kaidō that she is able to heal wounds in mid-battle and replenish a shinigami's spiritual power while running behind them. This ability comes from a complex form of spiritual control where she uses her own power to enhance another's recuperative abilities. Essentially, supercharging their healing to the point that their body can begin repairing itself. She has been able to heal injuries that would seem impossible, such as replacing body parts or bringing a person back from near death. In terms of healing Kidō, Unohana is currently unrivaled within Soul Society. Unohana is also well-versed in a variety of Kidō, able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. This further examplifies her status as a Kidō Master. Her skill in this area is so great that she is said to be able to perform any Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation and deliver them with great effect. She is even able to cast several of them in quick succession without tiring and still retaining considerable power behind them. Another skill in which awarded her the title of Master is her ability to cast spells seemingly without even stating the spells name or number, though this is less seen and seems to deliver less effect. Immense Spiritual Power: Throughout her life, Unohana was known to possess tremendous levels of spiritual power and is considered one of the Divisions most powerful captains currently. With her age, she's honed her skill in controlling her power and can either suprress it to remain undetected or release it as a powerful wave capable of destroying her surroundings. Though she prefers to keep it from doing so as to better fool her opponents into thinking she appears weaker that she is. When venting her power, it appears as a pale blue that comes off her body like cold steam. From a simple stare, she is able to forcibly bring weaker willed individuals to their knees. Zanjutsu Master: Unohana's personal specialty is sword fighting, particularly her mastery in the art of kendō. She is said to know all of the schools of swordsmanship, as well as all the swords, hence the meaning behind her previous name, "Yachiru". She is considered to be the one who invented the art of killing. Hohō Expert: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be as fast as the average captain. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed. She is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have. Zanpakutō Minazuki (肉雫唼, "Flesh-Drops' Gorge"): In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap, or lets Isane carry it for her. Trivia Coming Soon. Behind the Scenes Coming Soon. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Divisions Category:4th Division Category:11th Division Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Kenpachi Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Shunpo Expert Category:Kido Master Category:Master Healer